


Monster Shipping

by cupidsbow



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Action, F/F, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: Welcome to Polygon Arena.





	Monster Shipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



> **Physical triggers:** Flashes of light, some fast cuts.
> 
>  **Warning:** This vid contains extreme violence, dismemberment, bloodshed, and fighting with both fists and weapons.

  

**Password = monster**

 

**Download from Mediafire:**  [MonsterFactory-cupidsbow-SM.zip](http://www.mediafire.com/file/co2cobgrj1rr1si/MonsterFactory-cupidsbow-SM.zip) (MP4, 89.47MB); [MonsterShipping-cupidsbow-HD.zip](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cncpditv275qkkb/MonsterShipping-cupidsbow-HD.zip) (WMV, 128.69MB)  
**Stream:**  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/ATgKuh7nBfo), or [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/253622553) (Password = monster)

 

**Music:**  I'm Shipping Up to Boston, by Dropkick Murphys


End file.
